COMIC RELIEF: A New Minister of Magic
by Silver Ice
Summary: When Cornelius Fudge finally realizes that no one likes him as Minister of Magic, and in general, strange things happen. Motorcycles, Karkaroff, Sirius Black, and lots of laughs!


A/N: This is a twisted little thing about Karkaroff (what did you excpect?) the Minister of Magic and Sirius Black! Takes place in 4th year. Remember to r/r!  
  
  
A New Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione dashed up to the Gryffindor common room, grabbed the bag they had filled with all sorts of food, and the invisability cloak before going back downstairs. They waited to see if anyone was around them before sliping the cloak over the three of them.  
  
"Ok, where are we meeting him again?" Ron asked.  
  
"At the end of Hogsmeade, now hurry or we wont make it!" Harry reminded him  
  
They ran at top speed and dashed out of the door right before Filch closed it. The three of them carefully made there way through the crowd of Hogwart's students until they reached the end of the village. Climbing up a hill, and then turning right they saw a massive black dog. Harry pulled off the cloak and tucked it into his robes.  
  
"Hello Sirius." Harry said to the dog.  
  
The dog sniffed at the bag before leading them up the mountain side to a cave dug out in the side. When everyone stepped inside there was a small ~pop~, and there stood a man of 6'2, his hair tangeled, and knotted.  
  
"Yum, food," he said heading toward Harry, he handed the bag to him. "Thank you, I haven't had any good food for a while, well anyway the important thing is has anything strange happened at the school?"  
  
"Nothing except for maybe Karkaroff. He's as bad as Lockhart!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Sirius looked up from his meal, "You mean he's at Hogwarts? Karkaroff is AT Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep, judging the tournement, not exactly being fair about it either." Harry said  
  
"Karkaroff is no good news. He was in Azkaban but during his trial he put a lot of other wizards and witches in his place, so he got out."  
  
"You mean he was with Voldemort?" Harry saw Ron shudder as he said this.  
  
"Yeah, he's got the mark to prove it too." Sirius said giving Buckbeak some food.  
  
"What mark do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Every follower of Voldemort's had the Dark Mark inplaced on there left arm to distinguish them, so if Voldemort was to rise in power, it would get darker, if he was falling it fades."  
  
"That's it! That's what Karkaroff was doing!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry are you feeling just a tad bit ill?" Ron asked.  
  
"Remember when he came into Snape's class? He was talking about something getting clearer, and holding up his left arm!"  
  
A look of realization apeared on both Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"Harry you're right! It all makes sense now!" Hermione said.  
  
"That means he could be after you, keep clear of him." Sirius handed Harry his backpack. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's already 3:30." Ron answered looking at his watch.  
  
Then you should start heading back, I am to be called Snuffles when you talk of me. Well I'll walk you down. There was a small *pop*, and a second later there was the dog. In a matter of minutes they reached the bottom of the mountain.   
  
"Bye then!" Harry said as the dog climbed back up. Unknown to the three of them Sirius had a plan. A big plan. Ron, Hermione, and Harry spent Sunday outside, since it was so sunny. It was peaceful until Karkaroff came along chasing Snape.   
  
"Does he EVER give up?" Ron asked.   
  
"Who him? No way!" Harry said.   
  
Suddenly there was a roaring engine. Everyone looked around to see a car or something, but saw nothing. Suddenly a moterbike came crashing down and headed for Karkaroff. Snape dashed away for dear life. The bike ran over Karkaroff killing him instantly.   
  
"Yippy!! Karkaroffs dead!" Soon everyone was cheering. "Who is he? Who killed him? He's so cool!"   
  
Slowly the biker took off his helmet. "It's Sirius Black! But if he killed Karkaroff he's sure to be good!" screamed a Ravenclaw girl.   
  
Soon everyone was chattering happily. "Well that was just so much fun." Sirius said getting to the trio.   
  
"That was awesome Sirius!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Mr. Black? May I speak to you?" Everyone turned to the voice to see...... Cornileus Fudge!   
  
"Why of course Minister."   
  
"Well I just want to say you are appointed the new minister of magic," and he gave his hat to Sirius, "no one likes me anyway." And that was the last of Fudge.   
  
Life changed greatly after that, everything was fun and exciting.   
  
And that's what really happened!  
  
A/N well what did ya think? Please R/R!  



End file.
